


mooncake

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-16 18:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19658551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Astra decides to adopt a world destroyer as a pet.





	mooncake

Sometimes, Alex really hates her job as Director of the DEO. Especially at times when she has to deal with stupid, stubborn Kryptonians.

"Astra, you were deployed to neutralize a weapon of mass destruction that was entering Earth's orbit," she says now, struggling to keep her tone even.

"And I did." Astra, former supervillain, current reformed sort-of-ally-to-the-DEO, points to the green ball of fur that's nuzzling happily against her chest, making noises that sound a bit like purrs. "Does he not look neutralized to you?"

"He?" Alex feels a headache coming on. "That  _ thing _ was genetically engineered to take out entire planets with one blast of its laser vision. It was sent to Earth for only one thing - to destroy us!"

"He doesn't know that," Astra says. "He's innocent of his creators' motives."

Alex rubs her forehead. Astra isn't generally a softhearted person, she knows. She's every bit the general she claims to be, and when she deigns to help the DEO, she completes her assigned missions with a cool-headed efficiency that Alex has grudgingly come to admire. Even years after dismantling Myriad and crossing over to "their" side, Astra has never exhibited the warm or loving demeanor that Alex has witnessed often in Kara and Alura. Still, Alex has learned that the general has an unexpected weakness for the oddest creatures. One of which, Alex is coming to learn, happens to be herself.

But this is beyond the pale, even for her.

"Astra, that thing's not a pet. It's a weapon of mass destruction, and you're not getting to keep it."

Astra's expression grows more stubborn, and she holds the little ball of fur closer to her. "It's not his fault he was manufactured that way."

Alex knows that look on her face when she sees it. Kara gets that exact mulish expression, when she's getting ready to defy orders; it must be genetic, or Kryptonian, or something. "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

Astra shakes her head, looking at Alex with wordless appeal.

Alex gives another aggravated sigh.

\---

Alex hates Mooncake.

That's what Astra has decided to name him.  _ Mooncake _ . How anyone can look at a green furball that can take out a whole planet, and name him after a pastry, Alex doesn't know, but that's what happens.

And Alex hates him, because Astra loves him. She coos over him like he's a newborn baby. Usually, when Astra comes over to Alex's apartment, which is happening more and more often these days, it's Alex+Astra time.

Now, since Mooncake trails Astra wherever she goes, flying just over her shoulder like a very small shadow, it means that apartment time is Alex+Astra+Mooncake time. Sometimes, Alex manages to trick him into flying into a bathroom or a closet, and then traps him in there, so she can have five fucking minutes to make out with Astra before he comes zooming into their periphery again. Even that is quickly ruined, because Astra gets worried that something's happened to him, and goes looking for him, and Alex just really,  _ really _ hates that damned green furball.

Which is how she ends up moodily watching Astra, as the Kryptonian catches a rare nap on Alex's sofa that Friday night. Mooncake happily dozes off against her chest, Astra's hands protectively curled around him. It's a position that Alex would usually have been in, on a usual night like this.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," she hisses at Mooncake, bending down to his eye level to make sure he hears.

The motherfucker sticks his tongue out at her.

\---

The next week at the DEO is busy, with every reserve agent rounded up to work around the clock, due to the fact that President Marsdin is in the city, at the same time that an anti-alien parade is scheduled by the Agents of Liberty. After a triple shift at the DEO, Alex finally gets sent home by Vasquez, her second-in-command, on account of "you being dead on your feet isn't going to help save the president in a shootout, Director."

She comes home to an apartment devoid of Astra's presence, with a note next to the dinner casserole on the kitchen table informing her that Astra had been recruited by Kara for night patrol. Alex sighs, having been looking forward to seeing her - girlfriend? lover? fuck buddy who happens to stay over every night and cook her food? - after them having been separated for almost two days.

Flying over her shoulder to look at the note, Mooncake makes a sad noise, as if he can read it too. Alex glances up at him, feeling for the first time a strange sense of camaraderie with her avowed nemesis.

"Missing her too, are you?"

Exhausted by her job to a greater extent that she had admitted to Vasquez at the DEO, and not feeling up to going out anywhere by herself, she decides to spend the rest of the night in. She means to binge-watch Netflix, maybe catch up on some of the shows that Kara has been bugging her to watch, but she falls asleep almost as soon as she lowers herself onto the couch.

She's in the middle of a deep sleep, shivering occasionally in the autumnal chill, when Alex is half-woken by a rustle of movement above her. She peeks into the darkness with one eye half-open. What she sees above is a green ball of fur floating in mid-air. Mooncake is wheezing with exertion, as he tries to pull a heavy comforter up Alex's body with his stubby little legs.

Then, sleep overtakes Alex again, and she drifts back to unconsciousness, this time cocooned in the warmth and scent of the blanket that Astra habitually uses.

\---

When Alex wakes up the next morning, Astra still hasn't returned, but there's a rare text message from her on Alex's phone, that assuages her fear of something bad having happened.

_ Have decided to take on morning patrol too. Wait until I get back for lunch. _

Astra never says  _ I love you _ in her notes and messages, but Alex reads it in between the lines anyways.

Not feeling up to eating anything heavy after bingeing the whole casserole the night before, and not needing to go into the DEO until the night shift begins, Alex decides to pour herself a bowl of the sweetest cereal in her cupboard instead. Just as she's getting the box out, Mooncake comes zooming into the kitchen from the balcony, making chirpy noises that Alex thinks might be a greeting. She grunts back at him, and he buzzes happily around her, as she prepares her breakfast.

A thought strikes Alex, as she watches the flying little ball of energy.

"What do weapons of mass destruction eat?" she asks him idly, as she pours milk into her cereal.

Mooncake makes a sound that could possibly be interpreted as a verbal shrug. Alex frowns.

"I guess they probably engineered you so that you can survive on just about anything." She takes down another bowl. "Then again, I'm guessing Honey Nut Cheerios won't kill you, either."

Mooncake watches curiously, as she pours out the cereal and starts mixing in the milk, adding a liberal amount of sugar, the way Kara likes it. When the cereal visibly starts to soften, he makes an "ooooh" sound.

"Here you go," Alex says, pushing the bowl towards him, before she takes in his stubby legs, and lack of any discernible arms. "A spoon's not gonna work for you, is it?"

Before she can look around for something better, Mooncake plows his entire mouth right into the bowl, causing milk to erupt everywhere. Making happy noises, he starts chomping his way through the cereal, his cheeks bulging like a chipmunk's.

Alex shakes her head, pulls her own bowl a little further away from the mess he's making, and goes back to scrolling through her news feed on her phone, while she eats.

\---

She must have been more tired from her sleepless shifts than she thought, because Alex dozes off on the couch again after breakfast. When she wakes up, it's already afternoon, and someone is lifting her up gently.

"Whu-"

There's a soft kiss against her forehead.

"My apologies for not returning sooner," Astra says, when Alex blearily blinks her eyes open. "My niece seemed exhausted after having been on patrol day and night, so I sent her home to sleep, while I covered for her."

"'s fine," Alex murmurs, and then, "Missed you."

Normally, she'd protest Astra carrying her like this. This time, she merely snuggles closer against her, and closes her eyes again, unwilling to wake up properly yet. Astra makes a disapproving noise above her, as she moves Alex to the bedroom, depositing her on the bed.

"You need to stop overworking yourself. Thank Rao that Deputy Director Vasquez had the sense to send you home."

Alex grumbles drowsily, when the warmth of Astra's hold leaves her, but subsides when the thick comforter is once more drawn up over her. Another gentle kiss to her forehead, and then she hears the door closing behind Astra, as she leaves. Alex is just dozing off again, when she vaguely registers the door creaking open once more. Then, there's a little ball of fur weighing down her sheets.

"Ugh." Alex groans without opening her eyes. "Go away."

Mooncake makes chirpy little noises, and eventually manages to get past the comforter, and snuggle next to her.

"Ugh," Alex says again, but she puts an arm around him anyway.

Mooncake happily nuzzles back into her. He's no Astra to cuddle up against, but he  _ is _ sort of comforting, like a plushie. Alex drifts back to sleep, resigning herself to her fate.

When she wakes up again, it's to the smell of something delicious. Alex looks up to see Astra seated by the side of the bed, looking down at her. Astra silently lifts up a tupperware of food, before directing inquisitive eyes at the furball that Alex is currently cuddled up to.

"Shut up." Alex glares at her, daring her to say something condescending.

"I knew you two would get along," is all Astra says, with a self-satisfied smile.

Next to Alex, Mooncake makes a sleepy noise of agreement, and snuggles in closer, his little legs clutching on to Alex's shirt.

Alex decides that maybe the damned furball isn't so annoying after all.

\---


End file.
